LifeHellAnd back Again
by EdwardsDate
Summary: Okay.Bella is alone after Edward leaves her, Will she find her love or be lost along the way?
1. LifeHellAnd back Again

Life. Hell. And back Again.

There I was just sitting on my bed, curled up trying to keep myself together.

Edward had only been gone for a week yet it seemed like eternity.

I loved Edward he was my life, my destiny, my one true love.

As I thought more about him the hole in me grew bigger, as I remembered each kiss I sank lower into my pool of hurt.

For some reason there was no sense of life without him. No shiny Volvo waiting to pick me up from school, no Alice wanting me to be her life-size Barbie.

For me Life without Edward was worth then death it self.

Two months passed and I feel into a routine just get up, eat, school, and sleep.

Everything I did hurt more and more. And soon most memories of us together faded into a blur.

Angela and Ben talked to themselves and Mike looked at the other girls while I was depressed and gloomy.

As the weeks passed I found myself at Jacobs more often. He made the hurt fade like a medicine that only covers the cold.

Years past and I was happy with Jacob. Yet, for some strange reason Edward would always creep back into my head. I could not but help leave Jacob and search for him. My heart yearned to hear his voice, to have his soft lips move against mine.

So I went on the search which lead me to hell.


	2. The Trio

Edward said that he would not live in a world without me and he said a family in Italy could help him.

So this is where I decided to go.

At the home of the Voultori I was astonished.

A girl about my age was waking around giving tours to people. Although she was beautiful she was not human.

I went up to her and she told me to follow. She obviously knew that I knew about the existence of vampires.

She told me to wait in a room until she was done with urgent business.

In the room I was in there were three vampires all around the same age who looked to young to be vampires…as though it was a torture inflicted upon them not knowing what it would be like to grow up.

As I was about to turn my head away from them I saw the tallest girls lips move and the two others respond with a silent giggle.

The one who was on left stepped forward, she had reddish brown-hair and the crimson eyes the color of blood.

As she approached the other two followed. One of them was very tall with short brown hair, and the other was the shortest with blonde hair almost as straight and fine as Rosalie's.

The tallest one stepped forth and introduced the three of them "Hello, I'm Alison," as she pointed to the shortest one she said "this is Laurissa," and as she pointed to the third girl she said "and this is Alexis."

I was speech less of course these girls with their pale white skin and slim figures blew me away I was still torn apart when I noticed how young they all were.

As I watched their smiles wait for a response all I could manage was a squeak of a "Hello."

Alexis started to jump around and whispered something into Laurissa's ear which she then told Alison.

Alison giggled and for some reason the all chimed in laughing, soon the room was a chorus of bells.

Then out of now where the smallest, Laurissa, said "Hello Bella."


	3. Unusual Powers

**Okay so like I didn't know what to write don't blame me!!!!!**

**Lol Review I need details!!!**

I sat there shocked as if I was in my own personal bubble that some intruder with a needle just had to poke.

I didn't say my name I didn't think it I just was blank, a piece of a whiteboard untouched brand new. My whole point of view of these young girls no longer applied they were different.

Out of the blue Alexis just started bouncing up and down like a bouncy ball on meth.

She just bounced up and down and then before I saw what was happening she was in my face hugging me and just smiling kind of like goofy on drugs.

She looked at Laurissa then said "Please can I tell her please!!!"

Laurissa just gave a simple nod and Alexis and Alison just shrieked so loud the fancy chandelier above the smooth tile floor began to shake. Then in a straight line they walked up to me and told me a few interesting things about themselves.

Alison was first "As you know I'm Alison the Voultori here pick special vampires with abilities to serve them as body guards. So I would like to show you what I can do."

Then as soon as she spoke the last word she jumped and stayed in mid-air just hovering above the ground.

I was in shock it literally felt like I was being sucked into a super-hero cartoons only that the heroes were …Vampires.

Next up was Alexis. "Okay so you know how Alison has that dumb hovering thing? Okay so get a load of this!!!"

From where she was standing she appeared right behind me. Then she moved again but to the wall on my right without even moving her feet once. The only thing I could think of was impossible so I shut it away far back in my brain. I seriously was on the edge of sanity and the psycho prison.

Finally it was Laurissa's turn. Out of them she was my favorite so far only because she reminded me of Angela from Forks, quite and reserved. In the corner of my eye as I watched Laurissa approach I saw Alison whisper in Alexis's ear and Alexis disappear. I drew my gaze back onto Laurissa who was only two feet away from me now.

She took a deep breath, backed away, and let out a sonic boom of a scream.

That was it I couldn't take it the flying, teleporting and sonic boom junk did me in I just plain out fainted in the chair I was sitting in.


End file.
